


The Paradox of the Schrodinger Timeline, But With More Bugs

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [29]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Timeline B, discarded shortly afterwards.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	The Paradox of the Schrodinger Timeline, But With More Bugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Thomas is angry.

At Emily, for going after his moles. At his moles, for getting caught. At himself, for whatever mistake started it. At the annoying skittering in the vents. 

In the other timeline, he went home and got a good night of sleep. In this one, he spent the night in his base, trying to mitigate the damage.

Thomas is _furious_ , and his alternate self getting arrested by Velocity doesn’t help his mood.

Well. Better keep the other timeline going for a little while. Get some intel.

And for fuck sake, _what’s that fucking noise_?

His question is answered by the louver crashing on the floor, and bugs cascading out of the vents.

( _What the…_ )

With a start, Thomas recognizes black widows amidst the vermin.

How and why later. He needs to get _out of here_.

By the time Thomas reaches the door, he has bugs to the knees, and black widows are covering the door.

Thomas turns back.

By the time he gets his desk and picks up his keyboard to squash the spiders, the bugs have reached his waist.

“ _ **Surrender**_ ” says the swarm in an impossible voice.

The bugs keep pouring in like the blood of a monstrous beast.


End file.
